past and present
by mistymixwolf aka Perch
Summary: three cats venture into the forest where they discover their familys roots and help in the action and adventure that comes next.. read it to know what happens lol i'm bad at summerys :P based on erin hunters warriors series
1. ProlougeProphecy

This is my first warriors fanfic! I hope you all like it!

disclaimer: Ii don't own warriors TT...I do however own whitepaw and moonpelt

The sky was starting to darken as a cat quickly finished her hunting and started back towards the thunderclan camp. She jumped over roots of trees and such but then stopped as she heard a twig snap. She dropped her catches and dropped into a crouch. She started slowly moving toward a tangle of trees. It had sounded like it had been coming from behind there. She leaped into the trees only to find that there was no land behind them she fell rapidly and then landed on the ground with a thump.

The grey cat blinked up and saw a blue figure standing next to her. "Bluestar" she whispered. The cat nodded and then helped the apprentice to her feet. "Whitepaw" she said, "I have come here to tell you of something that is extremely important". Whitepaw stared at bluestar not believing what she was seeing and what was being told to her. "Me?" she managed to say. Bluestar nodded "yes you". Whitepaw suddenly realized what this could mean and nodded. Bluestar continued, " very soon you will meet some new cats. These cats hold the future of the clans. Do you understand?. Whitepaw nodded and then said," But why are you telling me this? and not Cinderpelt or Firestar? Bluestar answered, " Because you are the one who will help them. and they are the ones who will help you" with that she faded away. Whitepaw stood there in disbelief until she realized how dark it was and that her mother Moonpelt would have her fur if she wasn't back soon. Whitepaw silently went back to camp completely forgetting about the freshkill she had caught.

... well? ; what do ya think:P R&R pwease :) I have another chappy or two already written but I need ta know if ya like it first


	2. lotsa flashbacks

wheeee another chappy thank you to my reviewers! I wasn't gonna update cause I didn have any reviews and then u reviewed! so I'm gonna update! whooooo! go u guys!

Ralka: i'm glad u liked it mwahahaha here's some more for ya! glomp

Littleclaw: OMG THANK YOU! you made me happy TT huggle your so nice!

gives cookies to them hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I own my cats ,strider/greypelt ,frodo/darkpelt ,glorfindel/ambereyes , and eowyn/whitepaw. i don't own the warriors stuffs though sigh

Past and Present : chappy 1 :)

Ambereyes stared out the window of his twoleg home. This was his favorite place in the whole house except the bed in the basement on which he curled up often. "Glory!". He turned. She's trying to find me again he thought. He meowed a very high pitched meow. "Oh!" his twoleg said as she came into the room. "Hey Glory-cat" she said as she scratched behind his ears before walking over to the tube that water comes out of. Glory looked back out of the window and though of his mother who had died a few moons ago.

FLASHBACK

Glory curled up against his mother and purred while they shared tongues. Glory looked at his mother. "Mom will you tell me another story?" he mewed to her. She purred amused and licked him behind his ear. "Sure but go get your brothers first" she said. Glorys eyes lit up and he scampered from the room returning with two other cats. "Come on Stripes! Even Salem is going faster than you! Stripes, a beautiful grey/white tabby with light green eyes wacked glory on the head with a sheathed paw. "Hey! Stop making fun of me!" he said before padding over to their mother. "You know Glory you really shouldn't make fun of your brother. It's not nice" his mother said looking glory in the eyes. Glory lowered his head to the ground. "Sorry mom" he mumbled before turning to Stripes. "Sorry Stripes" he said and then licked his brother behind the ear to show that he was sorry. "That's ok" said Stripes before curling up next to Salem who had already curled up next to their mother and was talking about a bird he had seen flying by the window today. Salem, a beautiful long haired black cat with the same light green eyes as stripes, purred with happiness as his brothers curled up next to him. Glory looked at his brothers and wondered why he looked nothing like them. With his white fur with a orange back, tail and on his face he looked nothing like his brothers. His eyes were also completely different from his brothers. While they both had light green he had dark amber. His mother said that he was like his father who the kittens had never known. He purred along with his brothers as his mother told them a story.

END FLASHBACK

That was glory's most treasured memory of his mother. He still remembered when she had gone on to "Starclan" as she called it.

YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK!

Glory and his brothers ran into the room to find their mother breathing very fast. They all ran over to her and sat next to her. "Mom are you okay?" Stripes said. She looked at them and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be ok" She said. "Soon I will lave you. I will be going to join Starclan" Glory nodded as he remembered all that she had told him about the four clans of the forest and Starclan. His mother then turned to speak to them all and she said, " If you ever get out of here and into the forest, be careful. In that forest there are friends and enemies. The cats that live in the forest to not take kindly to kittypets. If you go into that forest DO NOT use your kittypet names." she said slowly. "Salem your name will be Darkpelt because of your beautiful black fur, Stripes you will be greypelt because your stripes are a wonderful grey color, and Glory, you will be Ambereyes because of your beautiful eyes." They all nodded their heads and then Darkpelt ran and got their twoleg who followed him into the living room to find her cat breathing slowly. She picked up mom and cradled her in her arms but kept her close to the ground so that the kittens could still reach her. The three cats stayed close to their mother until she left to starclan but not before whispering that she loved them. The twoleg cried and picked us all up and we all were sad together.

END FLASHBACK

Glory Thought he saw some movement from the trees behind his house. He looked to see if he could find it. Eventually he gave up and decided that it must have been a squirrel. Still his mothers warning about the forest echoed through his mind as he leapt off the windowsill and padded off in search of his brothers.

Well? was it good? you know I wrote this down on a piece of paper before typing it.. and when I typed it was almost COMPLETELY different from what I wrote! xD same storyline though.. R&R and i'll give u a hug o yes and at the moment glory is meowing in my ear i think he knows that i'm writeing about him OO... scary but now u kinda have a backround for the characters..

looks back at chappy wow that was longer than I thought it would be lol next i'll have to put something with whitepaw.. who almost killed me today. I swear my cats are trying to make me trip down the stairs xD ok now REVIEW! xD i'm rambling ..


	3. meeting the new cats

ok! time for an update! sorry it took so long... i need reviews! TT

Purple Eyed Cat: yay i'm glad you liked it :D and i did check it out! it's a great story!

Dreamcloud: yes poor them yesh they go into the forest :D yes the clans are there and they go to thinderclan cause i'm uncreative . yay! lol

disclaimer: i do not own warriors :(

whitepaw slipped through the gorse tunnel and into the thunderclan camp. She looked around at the silent before padding over to the apprentices den. She stretched out and then curled up and went to sleep.

Glory didn't have to look very long to find his brothers. They were sitting in the windowsills in the front room. "Come on lets go outside" he meowed. salem and stripes got up and stretched. "ok" they answered. Glory sat down by the door and meowed as loud as he could. Sure enough his twoleg came and muttered something about how loud he was before opening the door so they could get into the backyard. They all ran out into the sunlight. Stripes started pawing at a fly that was in the air while salem was busy stretching out in a warm patch of grass. Glory paced back and forth in front of the metal wall that kept them in the backyard untill he noticed something strange at the bottom. "Hey! Come here! look what I found!" Salem and stripes ran over. "What? what is it?" they asked as they looked at what he had found. "I think.. it's a way out" Glory said. They all looked at it for a minute. There in the bottom of the fence was a hole. "It might be big enough for us to squeeze through" glory explained. They stood there for a minute before salem said , "Well.. then lets go!" stripes nodded in agreement with what his brother had said. "ok" said glory, " i'll go first" Glory stuck his head through the hole and then managed to get his body through. "Come on you guys!" next came stripes and then salem. " Don't forget what mom said. In the forest i'm ambereyes and i call you guys darkpelt and greypelt. "right" they both said. ambereyes opened his mouth to scent the air and smelled mouse. He dropped to a crouch and went into the forest with darkpelt and greypelt behind him.

Whitepaw woke up with light streaked in her fur. She got up and stretched. Looking around she saw that most of the apprentices were still asleep. She padded out of the den and went to get a piece of freshkill. She looked over to see the kits watching her very closely. She smiled to herself as one of the kits said, " i'm gonna be an apprentice like her someday!" she decided that today seemed like a good day to go hunting. while she was out and alone she could think about what bluestar had told her the night before.

Whitepaw went out through the gorse tunnel and looked around. She opened her mouth to scent the air but didn't scent any prey. thats wierd she thought. She started moving and then once she stopped she scented the air again. "mouse!" she said. She looked around to find it and when she spotted it she dropped into a crouch and then started padding towards it but before she could she bumped into another cat.

Ambereyes hissed while spinning around to see what he had bumped into. He saw it was a young grey cat with white paws and a white patch of fur on her chest. He realized that this was a forest cat. one of the ones his mother had told him about. He hoped she was one of the nicer ones. "Who're you?" he asked looking at her. "i'm whitepaw" she said and then quickly added " what are you doing on thunderclan territory?" Darkpelt looked over at whitepaw. "Thunderclan?" he asked. greypelt added ," didn't mom talk about the clans of the forest?" Ambereyes looked over at him , "yeah she did" Whitepaw looked at the three strange cats in front of her. Then her meeting with bluestar flashed through her mind. These couldn't be the cats bluestar had talked about... could they? she looked at them one by one. Maybe she thought . "You have to come with me back to the camp. There you can talk to Firestar". "He's the leader of thunderclan" She added looking at the confused looks on their faces" ambereyes looked at his brothers and then nodded. Ok he thought. Whitepaw turned around and headed towards the thinderclan camp. "Just follow me" she said. Ambereyes, Darkpelt and Greypelt got up and followed into the forest where the adventure unfolds.

ok.. all done hope ya like it! R&R everyone:D

(soon i'm gonna be introducing a new character! YAY! i don't know what i'ma call him yet otherwise i'd have introduced him in this chapter :P but we are getting a kitten in two weeks(hopefully once he's able to leave the shelter.. but he also has to be 2 pounds ARGH! so we must wait till he is 8 weeks AND two pounds :P but right now he's 6 weeks so.. i can't wait for him to come home! dances now review! reevviiieeeww! lol :)


	4. bluekit and firestar

wheeeee! i got my kitty! is happy he's only 7 weeks and he's TINY! omg i love him lol

Disclaimer: don't own warriors sigh :(

shoutouts:

dreamcloud: yay! yesh kitty came home today (8/18) :D

ayame-skibob: yes..yes it was..

reigen i know :3 i do read the books ya know :P but this was before i knew that :P

past and present chapter 3!

Whitepaw padded back towards thunderclan camp. They were almost there when they heard a hiss behind them. They all turned around to see greypelt hissing and licking his paw. " oww! i stepped on a thorn!" he said. Whitepaw looked at it. "you'll be fine i'll take you to cinderpelt when we get there. She's our medecine cat". Greypelt nodded and they continued. "whitepaw! whitepaw!". Whitepaws head snapped up to see a small blue/gray kit running up to her with a feather in its mouth. The yound kit then tripped over his own to feet and rolled down to land by whitepaws feet. She looked at him ammused and then realized what was happening. "whitepaw! look! i caught a bird!" The young kit exclaimed his olive green eyes shining. "Bluekit! what are you doing outside of the camp!" She said looking at him. "and thats a feather" Bluekit looked at the feather. "awww i thought i had caught a bird" he looked down sadly and she couldn't help but feel bad. Bluekit suddenly seemed to notice the three cats behind her and his eyes went wide. "Who are they?" he said bouncing around and trying to get a good look at them. " they come from twolegplace but they have forest names so i'm taking them to fireheart. Bluekits eyes shoine with excitement as he looked at them. "Wow" he said. The three cats purred with amusment. " Im ambereyes" the golden and white one said. "I'm darkpelt!" the black one said. "and this is greypelt. he hurt his paw" he added as greypelt winced in pain. " cinderpelt can fix that!" bluekit exclaimed. " She can fix anything!" Whitepaw purred with amusment and picked him up. She then started towards thunderclan camp again. Bluekit just then remembered that he had not caught a bird and sighed. Whiteplt took him off and took off into the trees only to return a few seconds later with a mouse. "here" she said and dropped it at bluekits paws. "you can say you caught it" She said so he wouldn't feel bad. Bluekits eyes shone as he said thank you and picked up the mouse in his small mouth. " Now we should get back to camp before your mother gets worried" She said and they all headed towards the entrance into the thunderclan camp.

Ambereyes looked around as soon as they had entered through the gorse tunnel. " wow" he whispered. The three cats looked around and were amazed at how comfertable it looked. There was a pile of birds and mice and other things and a few dens. He saw bluekit run towards a particular one that had a few other kits pouncing on each other in front of it and guessed that that was the nursery. A few heads turned to look at them and Ambereyes felt uneasy at some of the glances they were getting. Ambereyes saw a cat with a pelt the color of some of his own patches of fur coming towards them. "whitepaw" he called. "who are these cats? and why are they in our camp?" whitepaw looked over at them and then back at the cat who must have been Firestar. "I found them near twolegplace" She said. " and They don't smell like kittypets" She added. Firestar looked at them. "What are your names?" he asked. Ambereyes answered, " I am Ambereyes and these are my brothers darkpelt and greypelt". Firestar looked them over and then said, "those are not kittypet names". Whitpaw then added, " they also spoke of their mother who told storys of the four clans of the forest" Firestar looked at them. "is this true?" He asked. "yes" ambereyes replied. "She told of us of the four clans of the forest and starclan before she left us. She said that thats where she was going, to starclan" Firestar listened and then looked at greypelt" "are you ok?" he asked seeing the pained look on his face. Darkpelt then spoke up. "He stepped on a thorn on the way here" he said. Firestar looked at whitepaw. "take greypelt to cinderpelt please" he told her. Whitepaw nodded respectfully and then led greypelt towards the medicine cats den.

Firestartalked to ambereyes and darkpelt about his mother and what she had told them and who she was. Firestar soon found out that there mother was a beautiful calico she-cat who had been in thunderclan. He remembered when she had dissapeared. No one had known what had happened. Now he knew that she had been captured by twolegs and that these were her kin. Soon a dark-grey she-cat limped over to them with greypelt limping after her, being carefull not to put weight on his hurt paw. trailing behind then was whitepaw. Darkpelt ran over to his brother and asked him if he was okay. Cinderpelt talked to Firestar for a minute before looking back at ambereyes. "hi!" she said. "i'm cinderpelt. i'm the medicine cat". " hi i'm ambereyes" ambereyes meowed back. She looked at darkepelt and greypelt and then back at ambereyes and nodded. ambereyes nodded back and then she padded back to the medicine cats den. firestar turned to ambereyes, darkpelt, and greypelt. "Go have some fresh kill and rest for a little bit. at sunhighi will announce you to the clan". Ambereyes and his brothers got up nodded and left for the fresh kill pile with whitepaw behind them. Firestar watched them leave and then turned and went into his den to wait for sunhigh.

well? whatcha think? R&R omg i love my new kitty! he's so cute! and he's tiny! 7 weeks old... only two moons.. not even :O and he loves to play with feathery toys lol


End file.
